los secretos hieren
by FannyLokatis35
Summary: Hombres secuestran a Isabella Phineas esta dolido y ferb aun mas por la muerte de su padre, Linda y Doofensmirth se reencuentran, que ocurrira? (parada)
1. Chapter 1

Aquí phineas Ferb y su s amigos tienen 15/16 años

NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE! (salvo los malos y otros que iran saliedo…)

AMOR MALVADO

Capitulo 1; Choque

-Mamá echo de menos a papa...- dice un phineas entristecido

-Todos le echamos de menos querido. desde que murio, ferb se a mostrado distante, prueba a hablar con el vale?-Dice Linda observando como Phineas sale en busca de ferb -Candace! salgo a llevar esta carta al edificio... Evil dofensmirth! se habranequivocado...

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Linda toco al timbre y le abrió un hombre encorvado vestido de farmacéutico con un ornitorrinco con sombrero enjaulado.

-Si en que puedo destruir...Digo ayudarle?

-Hemos recibido esta carta para este edificio a... Heinz Dofensmirth...

-Si! si soy yo... disculpe estaba con mi enemigo... El... Ornitorrinco... que ya sabe esta detrás de mi... - dice mirando a Linda con ojos embobados

-Heinz! soy yo Linda!

-Linda? la del Cine de coches que salió por los aires!?

-Ohhh... Si cuanto tiempo (y que cambiado) yo también tengo un ornitorrinco en casa!- dice emocionada - es de mis hijos

-Es hábil rápido y diestro con el gancho de amarre?

-Noooo... es un ornitorrinco no hace gran cosa *ríe*

- Linda... se que a pasado mucho tiempo a si que deberíamos ponernos al día quieres.. un poco de Café?-dice Heinz soltando al ornitorrinco

-Si claro! Y me vendrá bien quiero hablar de Algo que me a ocurrido hace poco...

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Ferb Ferb!- grita phineas tocando le cara de su hermano- que esta en la cama- con un dedo. Ferb abre los ojos levanta una mano y

hace un signo de el dedo pulgar hacia abajo-Venga Ferb! vístete ya se lo que vam...-no acaba la frase Ferb le corta con un movimiento de mano

con desgana... tocan a la puerta de su habitación y Candace entra, coge a Ferb como a un saco de patatas y lo lleva fuera

-Venga Ferb mira el día tan bueno que hace! - se pone a llover - Al menos Perry esta aquí!

-Eh, y Perry? - dice Phineas

-Phineas no ayudas.

-Perdón candace...

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Me estas diciendo que Fletcher a muerto? -Dice Heinz

-Si si.. mis hijos están muy tristes -Dice linda llorando

-Vaya no lo esperaba...Linda... Te apetecería volver a empezar?-Dice Heinz...

-Claro...-Se abrazan. Perry el ornitorrinco mira embobado la situación.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Cuanto es 6 dividido entre 2?

-Eso es facil- dice Niñ arara

-23.00.778809.56767?- Dice Ton Tode Lacla Sse

-Noooo!- Dice La Profesora Prof esora Mate maticas

-Haber... 3!

-muy bien quien a hablado?

Phineas levanto la mano mientras Baljeet miraba con rabia como la profesora le daba una etsrella dorada.

-Grrrrr... Algún día te pillare Phineas flynn y cuando lo haga bajaras al grupo d EN matemáticas MUAJAJAJAJAJAAAA-de repente se callo se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban menos phineas que parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada.- Quería decir que... Grrrr algún día pillare al frikat phyn y cuando lo haga subire de nivel en galaxia espacial... jaja jaja jaja jaja...

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

En historia

-En que época estamos ahora?

-en la romana!- dijo Ton Tode Lacla Sse

-En la egipcia...-dijo niñ arara

-En la muerte...-dijo chicae mo

-No no, y ves a psicólogo.

Luego de esta clase fueron a lengua

-Decidme todos un verbo!

-Matar

-Estrangular

-colgar

-ahogar...

-Chicos chicos... estáis teniendo... teniendo un buen día? - Dijo la profesora nerviosa

Ferb se levanto y se fue de la clase phineas le siguió y Isabella se quedo sola... En el recreo Phineas y Ferb no encontraron a Isabella, aunque varias de sus pulseras estaba tirado en el suelo...

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

En el cuartel de la OWCA El mayor Monogram hablaba con Perry el ornitorrinco

-Perry! no importa como lo hagas vale tienes que hacer que ellos corten! si a Linda se le ocurre invitar a Doof *ríe con desgana al decir Doof* podría DESCUBRIRTE!

(suena de fondo una canción típica de los circos)

Perry el ornitorrinco Observa desde un vagón de la noria de la feria de Danville A Linda y a Doof. Al ver que podría ser imposible puso un enorme cartón donde decía: La atracción del amor detrás del cartel estaba la caseta de los monstruos:

-Linda! mira la atracción del amor entremos!

-Jeje esta bien Heinz...-dicho esto se montan en el vagón, al salir Doof esta mas asustado que Linda que se esta riendo a carcajadas

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-ISABELLAAAAAAAAA!-grita phineas que desconcertado despierta de su pesadilla, ya han pasado 2 días después de la desaparición de la chica, Ferb sigue durmiendo.

Phineas se viste escribe una nota y pone un par de cosas en su mochila, deja la nota en la cama de Ferb y se marcha de la residencia Flynn-Fletcher.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Una joven esta estirada en el suelo lleva un vestido rosa y tiene el pelo negro, no puede hablar pues le han tapado la boca...

-Hmmmpf...-gimió Isabella " donde estoy?"

(se oyen voces cerca)

-No creo que sea eso, cuando despierte conseguiremos lo que buscamos, crees que es la chica adecuada?

-Pues claro pero tu la has mirado bien? es ella! venga ve a ver si esta despierta ya...

Isabella cerró los ojos instintivamente. Mientras el hombre entraba a esa sala oscura, encendió la luz y miro a Isabella

-Estúpida niña...-murmuro mientras salía - aun no esta despierta. que extraño el cloroformo ya debería haber dejado de hacer efecto...

-Creo que nos esta tomando el pelo...

(unos minutos después)

-Aghhh SOLTADME SOCORRO SOCORROOOO!-decía una voz familiar,

Isabella pensó; "es phineas!"

En el próximo capitulo...

-Muy lista Princesita...

-No me llames así! hace ya mucho tiempo que deje de ser eso!

-Ahhh... Sabes si Isabella...

-Ah! no me digas mas seguro que estará bien...

Ferb miraba extraño a Baljeet

-Que estas mirando?- dijo Baljeet cuando phineas se fue

-Perry! tienes que ir rápidamente a buscar a Isabella es decir la chica de rosa que siempre dice; que estáis haciendo? RAPIDO!

Perry extrañado por la actitud de Monogram que nunca le había llamado Perry se fue a buscarle.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen

Capitulo dos; engañada

-Aghhh SOLTADME SOCORRO SOCORROOOO!-decía una voz familiar,

Isabella pensó; "es phineas!"

Isabella se levanto y fue a mirar al no ver a phineas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. se giro y vio al hombre de negro aplaudiendo

unos treinta años le echó ella, rubio pálido.

-Muy lista Princesita...

-No me llames así! hace ya mucho tiempo que deje de ser eso!

*chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaan*

(NOTA: esto no os lo esperabais ehh?)

-Pero tu padre aun espera que vuelvas a serlo no? el Rey la Reina y la princesa Isabella...

-¡No no! no vuelvas as decir eso no volveré con mi padre nunca!

-que dirán tus amigos cuando sepan lo que eres realmente? PRINCESITA?

-... A donde quieres llegar?

- Eso aun no lo debes saber- dicho esto se fue riendo malévolamente

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Baljeet... BALJEET!

-Eh eh eh que?

-Soy yo Phineas,

-... Hooola phineas amigo del alma estaba teniendo unas fantasías connn estooo (" venga venga venga piensa no le puedes decir que

fantaseabas con colgarle veeenga... AH LO TENGO!") Con Misty

-Ehh... Sabes si Isabella...

-Ah! no me digas mas seguro que estará bien...

Ferb había llegado cuando phineas se había ido miraba extraño a Baljeet

-Que estas mirando?- dijo Baljeet cuando phineas se fue

-Ummm...-Ferb le observo de arriba abajo- sabes donde esta phineas?

-no se a escapado? porque tendría que saberlo? - decía con aire sospechoso

Perry iba por allí y llego a su túnel secreto, dentro de... una tele de un escaparate,

EN LA SALA MONOGRAM LE DIJO...

-Perry! tienes que ir rápidamente a buscar a Isabella es decir la chica de rosa que siempre dice; que estáis haciendo? RAPIDO!

Perry extrañado por la actitud de Monogram que nunca le había llamado Perry se fue a buscarle.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

El corría y corría el joven pelirrojo correa todo lo que le permitía su vieja mochila.

Llego a una pequeña playa y se tumbo detrás de una roca usando su mochila de almohada y sacó una manta para taparse una vieja y pobre manta. se tumbo y empezó a soñar;

"- Princesa Isabella que le ocurre? - Nada phineas... -ISABELLA! PONTE A AHCER TUS DERECHO REALES!-gritaba un hombre

-Ohhh si papa...-Perry pasaba por allí y se quedo muy atontado al ver al padre de Isabella (quien será el misterioso enmascarado del que phineas solo ve una sombra?)

-Phineas! phineas phineas..."

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-PHINEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAS!- grito Isabella que había tenido una pesadilla

ahora estaba sola, esos hombres dormían como troncos.

En el próximo capitulo...

-Que? Perry eres un agente secreto?

el asintió

-Atadla y que no escape rápido!-decía una voz familiar

-Socorrooo!

-Mayor que le ocurre...

-No me pasa nada Carl! ponte a trabajar!

Phineas yacía en el suelo


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen

Capitulo 3 Sorpresas

-Lo siento agente P vas a tener que decirle a Tus dueños lo que eres tranquilo, no te reubicaremos.-Decia Monogram

Mayor que le ocurre…

-no me pasa nada carl ponte a trabajar!

, que ese dia hubo una reunión en casa de los Flynn-Fletcher phineas ya había vuelto a casa después de una semana de dura reflexión y estaban preparados para todo:

Perry enseñó una carta a phineas que decía: Phineas soy Perry se escribir si soy un agente secreto, siento no haber podido decisrtelo pero, si no me reubicaban estoy investigando la desaparición de Isabella y creo que puede haber sido uno de tus amigos…

-Que? Perry eres un agente secreto?

el asintió y escribió que enseñara la nota a sus familiares y a nadie mas

-Ehh que hace Perry con sombrero? –dijo candace

Phineas le mostro la nota

-Es cierto? – Perry asintió- pero Perry eso es increíble por eso desaparecías seguro que hay un cuartel secreto bajo la casa y seguro que por accidente le borrasteis la memoria a papa cuando era el campeonato del picnic padre e hija, estoy segura de que Pinky el perro de Isabella también lo es y que te apuestas a que luchas contra un malvado llamado Heinz!?

-Jajá que graciosa candace así se llama mi nuevo novio Heinz doofens…-miro a Perry

-"Candace a acertado en todo, Tengo que luchar contra tu novio todos los días porque intenta dominar el area de los tres estados y todos los inventos de phineas y Ferb desaparecen por mi culpa y por los inventos de Doof"- escribió Perry en un papel – " no debe saber que yo soy tu ornitorrinco o intentaría destruiros"

-QUE? SIEMPRE FALLO PORQUE LOS INVENTOS ESOS SE AUTODESTRUYEN Y ANTES LANZAN UN RAYO O ALGO ASI QUE PROVOCAN SUCESSOS QUE NO VENIAN AL CUENTO PERO AS LFINAL SIEMRPE TIENEN ALGO QUE VER CON EL INVENTO D VECES LES DA DIRECTAMENTE Y DASAPAERECEN?!

El asintió de nuevo

-Doof es…

(poco mas tarde, donde Isabella…)

-Jefe que debemos hacer?-decia el tipo rubio que hablo con Isabella

Isabella consigio desatarse milagrosamente

-Quien dijo que las insignias n osirven para nada?

Dicho eso salió corriendo por la puerta la voz dijo: ATADLA YQUE NO ESCAPE INUTILES!

Ella corria y corria, corria todo l oque le permitían sus piernas cansadas pero en la puerta el tipo rubio le ocgio y el otro hombre moreno le ato

-Soltadmee!

-Querida tu n ote vas a ningún sitio- dijo de nuevo la voz

-QUIEN ERES!?

-Aun no me has reconocida guapa?

Entonces Isabella Cayo en quien era era listo y las veces que le había pedido salir en el pasado…

-QUE PRETENDES CONSEGUIR CON ESTO BALJEET?!-grito ella

Baljeet salió de una sala mostrándose

-Tu amor, ser tu príncipe a partir de ahora solo seras mía… y muchas mas cosas- y se fue riendo


	4. Chapter 4

Phin eas y ferb no me pertenecen.

Solo quiero aclarar una cosita de nada, ahora, Baljeet no es como antes, es,,, como lo diría con delicadeza, Mono, guapo, por así decirlo no vaya a ser que os lo imaginéis de otra manera xD

Capitulo 4 La espia

Candace paseaba por la acera con Perry de vez en cuando iba pensando cosas como : "no me lo puedo creer que sea un agente secreto" lucha contra el nuevo novio de mama?" vaya esto es como una peli de acción!"

Llegaron a un parque y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, más o menos como hacían phineas y Ferb

-Perry, en serio eres un agente secreto?

Asintió mientras observaba la hierba

Lo que ella no sabia es que había alguien tras el árbol escuchándolos

-No me lo puedo creer… -dijo la voz misteriosa cuyo nombre empezaba por H y acababa por einz doofensmirth

Al instante salió delante de ellos y candace se asusto

-Perry el ornitorrinco esta es tu ama!? Parece muy debiluch…-no acaba la oración porque Candace le mete un pisotón y sale corriendo maldiciendo a Heinz con Perry en los brazos

-Me estaba llamando debilucha? Que desconsiderado!-al llegar a casa hablaron con mamá

-Si quieren yo puedo investigarle, después de todo no sabe quien soy solo cree que soy su novia – Perry le agradeció.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Mientras Isabella estaba hablando furiosamente con Baljeet

-Oye Baljeet a mi me gusta otra perso…-no pudo acabar

-SI NO LO OIGO NO ES VERDAD SI NO LO OIGO NO ES VERDAD SI NO LO OIGO NO ES VERDAD-decía Baljeet tapándose los oídos cerrando los ojos y dando vueltas

Isabella pensó: "¿ein?"

Después de un rato (larguillo)

-Atadla mejor!

-SOLTADMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE-todos se taparon los oídos-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…-le taparon la boca

-Hija, con esos pulmones podrías ser nadadora olímpica-dijo el chico rubio poniéndole celo en la boca para que no hablase.

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

En la residencia flynn

Monograma estaba hablando con ellos y por alguna etxraña razón la mama de Isabella sabia ded todo y también estaba allí

-Debo decir unas cosa, os va a sorprender pero… Soy el padre de Isabella

EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

-Que?

-Como?

-Cuando? Que porque?

-El que de queeeeeeeee?

-Como has dicho?

-Que?

-ahora debo hablar con mi exesposa

-ya les dijistes que somos de la familia Real y que Isa es princesa?


	5. Chapter 5

Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen!

Se que el otro día les deje con la duda pero aquí llega el otro capi

-Que?

-Como?

-Cuando? Que porque?

-El que de queeeeeeeee?

-Como has dicho?

-Que?

-ahora debo hablar con mi ex esposa

-ya les dijiste que somos de la familia Real y que Isa es princesa?

-No ni lo voy a hacer y tu tampoco si sabes lo que te espera como te atreves a presentarte así en una reunión de té y decirme eso ni siquiera sabia quien eras hasta que has venido!.yo solo quería vivir una vida normal así que tu no vas a decir anda de nada Han raptado a Isabella!

-esta bien.

-Chicos aquí esta pasando algo así que vayan arriba.-dijo Linda

-Pero mama…-empezo phineas

-PHINEAS! Siento mucho! Candace llévatelos arriba por favor!

-pero…

-AHORA!

Candace los llevo arriba y empezó a hablar con ellos y a formar con Perry lo que siempre hacían, un plan de rescate a costa de mama. Perry los llevo a su guarida secreta a través de un túnel en la habitación de candace.

-Perfecto Perry, y como ahora Monograma esta arriba en casa podemos escapar y ayudar a Isabella verdad?-Pregunto Candace

Perry asintió

Y phineas empezó a equipar a candace a Ferb a Perry y a si mismo con lo que iban a necesitar, Perry pensaba-: "vaya que increíble, sabe como se usa y quien lo puede usar mejor que impresionante!"

Cuando estuvieron equipados todos juntaron sus manos,

-Preparados?

-SALVEMOS A ISABELLA!-Gritaron todos levantando sus manos

Dicho esto todos fueron con sus bicis (y Perry con su scooter que es mas lento que vete a saber…)a salvar a la dulce Isabella.

*O*O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Es hora de ir a buscar a los chicos.-decia la madre de Isabella cuando su móvil empezó a vibrar intensamente en su bolsillo-Diga?

-Tenemos a su hija-empezó a hablar el hombre rubio por la polivision

-0QUE? DONDE SE ENCUENTRA? TIENEN A ISABELLA AHHHH MONOGRAM!

Monogram cogió el teléfono al ver a su ex al borde de un ataque de nervios

-Donde tienen a mi hija- vio a la ex esposa/mama de isa mirándole fijamente-bueno, donde tienen a Isabella!?

-Porque te lo íbamos a decir jefe de la organización sin acrónimo chulo?

-Hmpffgg…

-Esa era Isabella?

Isabella consiguió quitarse lo de la boca y empezó a gritar

-ESTOY EN…-le taparon la boca- Hmpffgg

-AU ME A MORDIDO!

-ESTOY CERCA DE LA-

-han colgado, pero a dicho que estaba cerca de la no se qué.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

-Chicos! E interceptado una llamada a casa desde una cabina telefónica!

-que cabina?

-una que hay cerca de la corporación Dofensmirth

-Vayamos! Deben estar cerca!

Cotninuara

-Mirad es Isabella!

-VUELVAN AQUÍ!

-ESPEREN! VUELVAN AQUÍ!

Ya no volveras a escapar Isabella… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAAA


	6. Chapter 6

Phineas y fervb no me pertenecen, agradezco sus reviews DEJEN REVIeWS o, phineas morirá en el próximo capitulo… Jejejejeee. xD

En este capitulo a candace le ocurrirá algo que a veces me pasa a mi, es como ver el futuro, sueñas algo o te distraes y sueñas despierto y no recuerdas lo que has soñado hasta que ocurre y dices, hay va! Esto lo e visto que deja vu! xD (en serio seguro que a ustedes les a pasado) solo que se demostrara de manera mas compleja para candace

Capitulo 6

-Ya casi llegamos chicos-dijo Candace acelerando, se estaba preocupando mucho por Isabella

"no te preocupes Izzy, ya vamos"-decía Phineas para sus adentros.

Al llegar bajaron de las bicis y miraron a su alrededor preocupados.

-No hay ni un alma…

-Si phineas eso es precisamente lo que estamos viendo.-dice candace

-en realidad es justo lo que no estamos viendo-dijo una voz familiar

-Ferb no eres mudo?-Dijo candace sorprendida al ver que su hermano (ya que Lawrence ha muerto ahora es hijo de linda) hablaba

-Realmente nunca habías escuchado hablar a Ferb?

-Bueno, la verdad es que..-Decia candace como si fuera una discusion

-Chicos..

-¿¡QUE?!-gritaron ambos ante la interrupción de Ferb mientras este, señalaba a dos hombres con una joven de su edad que llevaba el mismo vestido rosa que cuando desapareció.

-ES ISABELLA!-Gritaron ambos cogiendo sus bicis y yendo a por llegaron…

-Donde están estaban justo aquí hace un segundo!

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto una voz sobresaltando a los chicos

-Oh Baljeet!-dijo phineas-que susto nos has pegado.

Perry miro a Baljeet con sospecha, Mientras Baljeet observaba como Perry le miraba, seguro que el sospechaba que Perry sospechaba que el estaba sospechando sobre que Perry sospechaba que era el quien le había raptado.

-Etto… que hace Perry con sombrero montado en scooter?-pregunto fingiendo no tener ni idea- ehhh bueno no importa, phineas tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa.

-Oh, no puede espe…

-no no puede es muy urgente es sobre… Isabella!

-QUE?!-dijo yendo a hablar con el tras la esquina

(PASADO UN RATO LARGO)

-Donde está ya tendría que estar aquí-grito furiosa Candace dando una patada a una piedra. De repente se le pusieron los ojos en blanco y con mirada perdida. Ferb y Perry se preocuparon y se acercaron a ella.

"_un joven pelirrojo es atacado_

_por un chico de su misma edad que parece mas bien indio_

_unos matones lo cogen mientras esta en el suelo Baljeet rie macabramente mientras phineas confundido observa la prisión en la que han metido_

_de repente oye una voz, mira a su derecha y mira a Isabella._

_Candace? Candace? CANDACEE!"_

-Candace? Estas bien?-preguntaba Ferb preocupado mientras esta casi se cae débil.

-AH SIDO BALJEET COGE TU BICI PERRY PREPARATE COMEINZA LA OPERACIÓN RESCATAS A PHINEAS E ISABELLA! OS LO EXPLICARE TODO POR EL CAMINO! VAMSO VAMOS VAMOS (SODLADOS! XD)-empezo a gritar ella la borde de un ataque de nervios/liderazgo

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Mientras en la residencia Flyn..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH COM OE PODIDO PERMITIR QUE ESCAPASEN COMO COMO COMOOOOOO NO LO PUEDO CREEER NO LO PUEDO CREER A MIS HIJOS COMO ELS PASE ALGO LE DENUNCIO-gritaba Linda balanceando al borde de la locura (que parecida es a candace) al señor Monogram-AHHH MIS POBRES HIJOS Y LA MASCOTA AAA MI MASCOTA COMO PUEDEN EXPLOTARLE ASI!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA

-meintas la señora mama Isabella se tapaba los oídos encogida y meicendose como si no fuera ella Al parecer Monogram era el único cuerdo en este momento

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

-Isabella que a pasado?

-Baljeet me rapto por una cosa…

-Que cosa?

-No puedo contarlo.

-Pensaba que éramos amigos, los amigos no se ocultan anda!

-Phineas es un SECRETO!

-porque Isabella? Que es tan grave para que alguien te rapte!?

-No lo diré!

-porque!?

-porque no!

-y porque Noooo!?

-hay phineas porque no quiero

O*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o

Un bravucón quedaba sentado en una acera con la mente en blanco y los ojos perdidos

-Pero donde porras se habrán metido todos?

CONTINUARA

Dejen reviews o, phineas morirá en el próximo capitulo… Jejejejeee. xD, spy capaz de hacerlo? Averiguenlo… (oh mejor no, n ose si debería hacerlo xD en todo caso dejarle algo heridillo)


End file.
